


State of Seduction

by idrilhadhafang



Series: Bridge of Light And Dark AUs [3]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Greek Mythology, Alternate Universe - Hades and Persephone Fusion, Dominant Kylo Ren, Kylo Ren Angst, Kylo Ren Has Issues, Kylo Ren Needs a Hug, Kylo Ren as Hades, M/M, POV Kylo Ren, POV Poe Dameron, Poe Dameron as Persephone, Shara Bey Lives, Soft Kylo Ren, Top Kylo Ren, Virgin Kylo Ren, Weird Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-05 21:39:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15179945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: A retelling of Hades and Persephone with Kylo and Poe filling the respective roles.





	State of Seduction

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MidgardianNerd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidgardianNerd/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I own nothing. 
> 
> Author’s Notes: Based on this beautiful aesthetic by MidgardianNerd: https://midgardiannerd.tumblr.com/post/175581165862/brokenedgeben-brokenedgeben
> 
> Title is from the Digital Daggers song, which is a great song.

 It wasn’t often that Kylo Ren took trips to the earth’s surface. Usually, he stayed below ground, where he ruled the underworld. It had been the deal, after they had overthrown Snoke. While others sat up on Mount Olympus, Kylo Ren sat below ground, ruling over the dead. Even taking trips to the Earth’s surface, he couldn’t help but be struck by the sheer beauty of it. The vast blue skies. The white clouds. The vast trees with their fresh green leaves. 

This is what he could have had, he thought, if he had not felt obligated to take the underworld. He could have had this. He was blinking sunlight out of his eyes when he heard a voice that sounded a lot like a melody. 

 Staying carefully out of sight, he looked in the direction of the voice. Someone, a man, was talking to one of the rabbits that made up the surface, crouched next to him. A man, beautiful, wearing white, with dark, curly, messy hair and golden skin. He seemed to be absorbed in the conversation, and yet Kylo could not help but be utterly enchanted. 

Kylo doubted he had seen anyone more beautiful.

The man startled, and Kylo thought at first that he was going to run away, but instead he said, “So, who talks first? You talk first, I talk first?”

Kylo felt his lips twitch a bit. Then, “It depends. What is your name, by the way?”

”Poe.”

Poe. Even that name seemed too simple, too short for such a beautiful man. 

“Poe.” Kylo’s voice was gentle. “I admit I didn’t think to see you here. Most beings are quite scared of me.”

”Quite unfair.” Poe sighed. “I was mostly looking out for the plants and animals. Have you ever been to the surface before?”

”No. But you shouldn’t be here alone.”

Poe tilted his head. 

”It’s no place to be alone for someone so beautiful,” Kylo said, “Or so kind.” A pause; Kylo was not good at smiling, he had to admit. “May I join you?”

”Of course.” Kylo couldn’t help but notice the shy flicker in the spring god’s eyes. Had no one ever given him compliments? Kylo could imagine that he was quite sheltered. Had any other god or goddess tried to court him, any mortal for that matter? Kylo could imagine he no doubt had quite a few admirers. 

They knelt on the ground together, among life that was still blooming and growing. A rabbit hopped out, and it startled when it saw Kylo, only for Poe to calm it, bring it towards Kylo to pet. 

Kylo stroked it, tentatively. How was he supposed to do this? He was so used to dealing with dead things; how was he supposed to pet, to nurture...

”He likes you.” Poe smiled, and his whole face practically lit up, making him look, in Kylo’s opinion, even more beautiful. “See?”

 “Does he?” Kylo smiled as he spoke. “I suppose he does. It would make sense.” A beat. “You have a way with animals.”

Poe laughed, bright and vibrant. It sounded so beautiful. “I’ve practiced.”

“I noticed.”

 “It just takes a special touch,” Poe said. “And time.” Then, “You’re not as terrifying as people say you are.”

”Well, don’t tell anyone. I have a reputation to uphold.”

When Kylo left, he already felt something that he couldn’t say he’d felt before — something captivating, something gentler than he’d felt in quite some time. His new friend was so beautiful, with his dark curly hair and bright smile, and his laugh, oh, his laugh — 

He didn’t know what exactly this all meant. He only knew this man captivated him in ways that nothing on the surface ever truly had. He couldn’t wait to keep knowing him. Really and truly. 

*** 

Long after Kylo left, Poe wouldn’t deny, really, that he was interested. Captivated, even. 

He thought of the Lord of the Dead. He could imagine that mortals would greet death with despair if it wore Kylo’s face, because death should not be so beautiful. Some stories about Kylo called him ugly, but Poe found himself captivated by Kylo’s almost luminous, freckled skin, his thick black hair and expressive brown eyes, his rare smile, his voice that was pure music. He found himself fascinated by how Kylo would squat near a rabbit, his too-expressive face curious, his hands gentle. How he petted the rabbit, how gentle he was all the while. In all the stories that Poe had heard about the Lord of the Dead, he couldn’t say that he expected him to be quite like this. 

Heading back up to Mount Olympus, he couldn’t help but have a sort of grin on his face that one would not expect to have after spending time with Kylo. It was Finn and Rey who noticed. 

“You okay?” Finn said. 

“What? Oh,” Poe said. “Yeah. Definitely.” 

Rey smiled. “You’re in love, aren’t you?”

Poe sighed. “Okay, you’ve got me.”

”Who is it?” Finn said. 

Poe paused. He had a feeling that if he ever really told them, they wouldn’t believe it. Black curls, expressive brown eyes, full, expressive lips. A voice that could sound like music. Words like a poet’s, and a powerful stature. Was he in love? He knew Kylo captivated him. Was there a difference?  

***

The surface visits became more frequent, and Poe found that Kylo was only even more captivating. What started as fascination just grew stronger, and Poe felt strangely, terribly happy.

Even speaking of the land of the dead, Poe listened, and he couldn’t help but be fascinated. He’d never been to the underground, after all. 

It was worth a visit. And if he could find a way to help the struggling souls in the underworld...

Kylo raised an eyebrow when he brought up the idea. “Could you?” he said. 

“It’s not impossible,” Poe said. 

"I can’t take you from your family.”

”It’s not taking if I’m leaving willingly.” Poe said. “Besides, I’ll be back in no time.”

Slowly, Kylo said, “My chariot’s this way.”

And even boarding it with Kylo, Poe hoped he wasn’t changing too much. 

***

The underworld was nothing like back on the surface. Poe was used to the brightly colored flowers and going out with Jessika and the others — nothing like the rivers, the darkness of the underworld. There was still beauty there, though, like those strange fields of flowers. Asphodel fields, Kylo said. For those who were neither good in life nor evil, just unremarkable. 

“Is there any such thing as an unremarkable mortal?” Poe said. 

Kylo turned to look at him, and for a moment, Poe swore that there was a smile tugging at his lips. “I don’t know,” he said. “But you are remarkable, Poe. You truly are.”

***

The more time that Poe spent in his kingdom, the more that Kylo could not help but be drawn to him. It was something he hadn’t witnessed in quite some time, just being kind to other beings. But it was something that he couldn’t help but be struck by. How flowers sprang up under Poe’s feet whenever he walked, bringing genuine life to the underworld. How he spoke to every spirit like an equal. Kylo watched him, and he couldn’t help but be fascinated by him. He couldn’t say that he had felt that way about anyone in too long a time. 

He couldn’t say that he was used to that feeling. Whatever it was. Poe, beautiful, kind, gentle, witty, having a sort of boundless enthusiasm for everything...

”He’s a good man, isn’t he?” Han, Kylo’s father, brought it up at one point.

“Truly.” And yet even that, Kylo doubted, could really sum up his feelings. 

***

It was at one point that Kylo took Poe to see the Isles, and Poe knew something was going on. Kylo had given him rich clothes and jewels from the underworld, and overall treated him just about like a king. He wondered if that was just hospitality, how the lord of the Dead treated his guests — his friends. It didn’t stop the flutters in his chest like butterflies when Kylo showed him, say, a new part of the underworld that wasn’t as unpleasant as others made it out to be. Asphodel fields. The Elysian Fields, whose beauty seemed all but unparalleled by anything on the surface. The pomegranate trees, though Poe hadn’t eaten anything from them. 

“Why are you doing this?” he said to Kylo at one point. 

 “Well, you are a god of the spring. You deserve to be treated with the respect you deserve.”

Except Poe wondered, even looking at Kylo, if it was just respect that made Kylo look at him that way, a slight softening in those too-expressive brown eyes. 

The others seemed slightly confused by Kylo’s visit to the Isles, but Kylo did nothing to arouse alarm. He merely led Poe towards the Isles, and Poe could swear that those earnest brown eyes were full of excitement. 

Poe stared over the expanse of the Isles, taking in their beauty, their splendor. He hadn’t expected something like even this in the underworld, and yet here he was, standing with Kylo and looking out over the Isles. 

“It’s so beautiful.” Poe swallowed. “I doubt that even Luke has a view like this.”

”Truly?”

”Truly.” A beat. “Why are you doing all this for me? Next to you, I’m not as significant as, say, my mother...”

”You are more significant than you know. As for who you are, you have many admirable qualities. Qualities I don’t even have.” A beat. “For example, your beauty and kindness are beyond compare.” 

 Heat was already collecting in Poe’s cheeks. Though it wasn’t an unpleasant heat, he’d say that much. 

“You really...feel that way? About me?” 

“Poe...” The lord of the dead actually looked unexpectedly vulnerable. “The way that I feel about you...isn’t something I’ve felt in a long time.” 

“Is it good or bad?”

Kylo closed his eyes. “I love you.”

And there was something about that stunned Poe. To think that his strange friend, the man that he was steadily becoming more captivated with, was in love with him — he looked so vulnerable that Poe was caught off-guard. 

“You...do?”

”Oh, you beautiful, utter fool.” Kylo looked at him, truly looked at him. “How can I not? The moment I saw you, I yearned for you. I thought all along I wasn’t good enough to have you. To love you as I did.” He sighed. “I’ve seen mortals condemned thanks to love unreturned. I never thought I would — ’’

Poe took his hand. “It’s hard to not love you either,” he said. “The more I see of you, the more I see the good in you. My point is that I love you too.”

They were close now, and as their lips touched, Poe didn’t care that he was changing everything. 

***

The truth about the both of them being lovers was, quite honestly, this — there was something electrifying. Poe wanted to make Kylo happy. It wasn’t just about bringing joy to such a dark place. It was about sharing everything he felt with a man that he loved, and who loved him. Poe wondered if that was what others felt when they drank wine, because love could be like it — feeling dizzy and happy and dazed that such a powerful man of the underworld loved you. Such a loving, caring man, who practically showered you with adulation. And like wine, love could loosen your tongue. 

Kylo liked to think he was unworthy of him, which was frustrating to hear. Poe didn’t know who had put that idea in Kylo’s head, but they were wrong. 

“Am I good enough?” Kylo said, once, between kisses — Kylo’s hair had become messy and his lips swollen, and he looked even more beautiful when he looked debauched and messy, and Poe felt a prickling of pride that he of all gods had done this. “You’re so beautiful and good — I can barely begin to compare — ’’

Poe cut him off with another kiss. He would kiss away Kylo’s doubts until he knew the truth. He knew that much. 

“You’re more than good enough,” Poe said. Kylo, no doubt thanks to his family (except for his father Han), thought he wasn’t good enough, but he was more than that — he was so beautiful, so just, so loving. 

“I love you,” Kylo said, softly, tenderly. “If there’s anyone I would rather rule this place with, it’s you.”

”You want me to be your consort?”

”Yes.” Kylo swallowed. “I’ll do anything you want, even marry you. I want to marry you, Poe, I want to be with you forever. I need you.”

”You fool. Of course I’ll marry you.”

And in that moment, if love was like wine, Poe was practically drunk on it.  

***

The wedding was nothing truly opulent — it was simple enough, with the spirits of the dead watching, as well as the judges of the underworld. Kylo and Poe wore their finery, and Kylo had to admit that Poe looked positively radiant in the clothes that servants had no doubt picked out for him for the wedding.

Even as the judges oversaw the wedding, Kylo looked into his to-be-husband’s eyes, and he knew that he couldn’t imagine loving anyone else. They took their vows, and Kylo felt a sort of fluttering in his chest at the idea of Poe being his. 

And he, he realized, was Poe’s. 

***

It was after the wedding that the both of them retired to their chambers. Poe had found the chambers beautiful before, but now, knowing that this was their room, their married bed, he felt a flutter of excitement. The silk sheets, the bed...all of it was perfect. And to think they were actually sharing a room together, that he was effectively Kylo’s husband, and this powerful lord of the underworld was his...it was perfect.

”I may have to carry you,” Kylo rumbled. 

Poe’s heart skipped a beat. He looked at those powerful biceps, those strong arms. This man could carry him like he weighed nothing. “Go on then.”

Kylo picked him up, and Poe laughed in delight. Kylo carried him across the threshold before setting him down on his feet, Poe breathless with laughter. Poe looked up at him. “So,” he said, “Where do we start?”

“I did...occasionally wonder about taking you on those sheets,” Kylo said. “Feeling you in my arms. I did...imagine quite a bit...”

”You don’t have to imagine any longer,” Poe said. “Take me.”

Kylo nodded. His dark, expressive eyes were almost black with lust, and Poe supposed he could get used to it. Being looked at with such desire, such adoration. They both undressed, and Poe could not help but be in awe of Kylo’s body. There was so much muscle there, so much strength — his broad shoulders, his strong chest. His arms...

Kylo looked like he wanted to cover up his body in that moment, but Poe shook his head. “You’re so magnificent,” he said. “Your body...”

”Not as much as you, no doubt.”

”Don’t ever talk like that. You’re beautiful.” Poe stared at the planes of Kylo’s body hungrily. 

Even as they moved to the bed, Kylo said, “I can’t wait to see how you feel, how you taste. How you’ll feel when I’m inside you, making you mine alone...”

Poe’s eyes drifted towards Kylo’s shaft, which was curling up towards his belly. Kylo was practically huge, and Poe wondered, idly, if he would fit. Then again, if he couldn’t, he could always take the king of the underworld. Being inside such a beautiful, powerful man...

”Take me,” Poe said, and Kylo gently laid him on the bed. Even seeing his husband (and even that gave him a thrill to think about, his husband) leaning over him, he wanted Kylo’s immense body on his, all his strength on him. 

Kylo hesitated when Poe brought it up. He looked very much uncertain. Then, “I’m too big for you. I’ll crush you.”

”You won’t. Besides,” Poe said, “Just because I’m short doesn’t mean I’m delicate.”

Kylo nodded hesitantly. 

“I want to see your face,” Poe said. “Feel you on top of me.”

Kylo nodded. He placed a pillow under Poe’s hips before slicking his fingers and sliding them inside Poe. 

“You’re so hot and tight,” he said. “So perfect.”

 Poe cried out, even as Kylo found the right angle to make him scream. He’d hit Poe’s prostate. Poe looked up at Kylo with desire-filled eyes and said, “Please. Please, Kylo...”

 “What do you need?”

”I need you filling me up. I need you inside me.”

Kylo nodded. Then, “Hold on.”

Kylo slicked his shaft with scented oil before pushing into Poe. 

Oh. Oh, that felt good. Above him, Kylo hissed in relief, and continued moving inside Poe. Kylo was so big, but it only made it better — he practically surrounded Poe, filled him up, even as he pressed kisses to Poe’s neck and stroked his shaft in time with each thrust. Poe groaned, practically begged for more, and Kylo thrust into him again and again. Poe arched back.

”How does that feel? Does that feel good?”

”It’s perfect.” 

Poe looked up into his husband’s face, and he was glad that Kylo had picked this position. That way, he could actually see his husband’s beautiful, desperately aroused face, his eyes blown wide as he thrust into Poe, pants and moans escaping his lips. Poe found himself lost in Kylo’s eyes, big brown eyes that seemed so innocent and almost angelic. Brown eyes blown wide with arousal as Kylo murmured praise for Poe’s beauty. He couldn’t see the ministrations that Kylo was enacting on his shaft, but he could feel it. His hand was so skilled, his voice soft and filthy and tender, and Poe found himself erupting in Kylo’s hand with a murmur of his name. 

Kylo followed not long after, and Poe felt like he was all but filled with Kylo’s seed. Marked. Claimed. They held each other, Kylo slipping out of Poe’s entrance, Poe feeling his husband’s seed trickling out of him. Poe sighed in contentment, even as Kylo placed tender kisses to his neck. 

“That was...” Poe laughed, soft and happy. “Amazing. I wouldn’t mind doing it again.”

They lay together, in the other’s arms, exhausted and sated from their wedding night, and most of all happy. 

***

 There was no morning light in the underworld, but Kylo could imagine it streaming in as he opened his eyes. Poe lay there in his arms, and oh, how beautiful he looked, his dark eyelashes contrasting with flawless golden skin. He looked down at Poe, marveling at what he had — this exquisite vision of a man, this miracle, could have had anyone he wanted, and he chose him...

Him. Lord of the dead. Him, plain next to Poe’s magnificence. He’d married him and gone to his bed. How had his lot turned from so terrible to so beautiful?

Poe stirred, his long lashes fluttering a bit. Then, “Is it morning?”

Kylo smiled fondly at him. “The underworld has no sense of time. Though if it were morning, you would be the sunlight.”

Poe smiled. “You don’t know how much you’re the sunlight to me, Kylo.”

”I — ’’

“Yes.” Poe kissed him tenderly. “You are.”

They had to get up, of course, and head over to the throne room, dressing first. Even then, Kylo knew he would relish when they were back in their own bed and holding each other. He knew Poe would too. 

***

 Poe didn’t think that he would ultimately turn the underworld into some sort of paradise for the both of them, but here he was. The underworld wasn’t supposed to be paradise (except for some places) but for Poe, it was a lot like that. 

Not that it lasted. Poe doubted that he wanted it to stop, actually. He couldn’t kiss Kylo enough, couldn’t listen enough, couldn’t hold him enough, couldn’t do anything enough. Couldn’t love him enough. He was in love with the lord of the underworld, practically drunk on it, and he needed more. 

It was back in their bedroom, after another round of Kylo just making love to him, that Poe lay back in the sheets, stretching out happily even as his husband kissed his forehead. A murmur. “Are you happy with me, beloved?”

”More than happy,” Poe said softly. Even being on the surface, he hadn’t been this happy. It wasn’t Kylo being inside him, though offering his very self to the god of the underworld felt like the best Poe could do. It was being held and touched like he were fine glass, kissed so tenderly, Kylo’s love and lust that felt comforting and almost as protective as his massive body. 

A faint laugh. “Well, I thought you would be. My king.”

It was later, dressing and meeting their guests that Poe recognized them. There was his mother, Shara, and then there was Luke, king of the gods, and there was Threepio, the messenger of the gods. His chest clenched; what were they doing here? 

Even asking, he got the reply he needed from his mother: “Looking for you. Did he hurt you?”

”No.” Even the thought was preposterous. Kylo, who was so loving and adoring with him, so gentle. “Mother, he would never. He’s been nothing but kind to me.”

”You scared us all, Poe." Shara’s voice was soft. “For a moment...I was so scared of what he did to you...” 

Poe’s heart sank. How could he have been so selfish? Really, truly. All this time his mother had been searching for him, and the lands above had been neglected. Kylo seemed to sense what he was feeling, because he took his hand. It didn’t quite keep the feeling of shame from washing over him, but how he tried. 

Luke looked at Kylo in such a way that suggested that he was dirt under his shoe. Then he spoke. “What did you do to him, Kylo?” His voice...it sounded like the rumble of thunder. 

“I did nothing. He came with me willingly.”

Luke glared at him. “A liar’s story. And a poor one at that. Maybe you could bat your pretty eyes and lure Poe away from his family, but we will not be tricked.”

Kylo sighed. “I did nothing of the sort, uncle. And I will do nothing of the sort."

”I came with him willingly,” Poe said. “If you don’t want to believe him, believe me.”

Silence. Luke’s critical expression seemed to be softening slightly. Then Poe said, “What if we divided it? Six months with my mother, six months with Kylo.”

”You really love him, don’t you?” Shara said. 

“Yes.” _With all my heart._  “And before I go...can I say goodbye to him?”

Luke nodded grimly. “You have a short while.”

They stepped aside to let Kylo and Poe have time alone. Poe looked at him, reassuringly. “I’ll be back,” he said. “I promise you. And I’ll always be faithful to you.”

”I know.” Kylo smiled faintly, and the way that it lit up his face only made him look even more beautiful, at least in Poe’s opinion. “And I’ll always be faithful to you.”

Poe left, and somehow he wondered if he was leaving a part of himself with Kylo even as he did so. 

***

 Spring came. Even being back up on land, Poe was more than happy to see living things again, and his old friends. At the same time, he couldn’t help but miss Kylo. Even falling asleep, he still remembered the king of the dead and his touch, his heart that seemed to have cracked wide open for Poe and Poe alone. Even looking at different wild creatures, different flowers, he thought of Kylo’s initial confusion at seeing the flowers, the animals. He was probably so used to dead things that he didn’t think of the living plants and animals. Even falling asleep, he dreamed of Kylo — dreamed of taking him above the surface and showing him how beautiful everything was. He dreamed of Kylo, and when he woke, he missed him terribly. 

***

 Autumn came, eventually. The six months that Poe spent with Shara were over. Even bidding farewell to his mother, Poe felt a tinge of melancholy over having to leave the surface, but there was also the prospect of reuniting with his husband.

His husband. The Lord of the Dead. It was a matter of descending into the underworld, crossing the river Acheron, before making his way through the thrall. The others were murmuring in astonishment at Poe’s return, and Kylo rose, crossing over towards Poe before Poe all but threw his arms around him. Poe inhaled; some would be confused as to why he loved the Lord of the Dead so much, but he did. His nobility, his goodness that didn’t seem obvious at first...

They broke away, moving more discreetly towards their room. Their room. Even that realization was enough to give Poe a thrill. Because they had been too long without the other. Kylo’s eyes were blazing, burning, and Poe longed — how he longed —

“Six months.” Kylo said. “Six months away from you is too long. I missed you.”

”I know,” Poe said. “I did too.”

They leaned in, closed the gap, Kylo’s fingers tangling in Poe’s hair as he practically whimpered into his mouth. Poe whimpered back; he hadn’t thought he would need so much from a mere kiss and yet here he was. Their bodies ground against each other, and Kylo broke away, chuckling fondly. 

“Eager, are we?” he said. “Did I make my love wait too long?”

”It’s...not your fault.” Poe whimpered even as Kylo nibbled and licked at his earlobe and neck. 

Kylo’s voice was practically wicked in Poe’s ear even as he spoke. “You haven’t even touched yourself, have you?”

”I never — oh — found time.” Poe whimpered even as Kylo kissed and nibbled at his neck. 

“Poor Poe. Why don’t I take care of you now?” Kylo’s voice was soft against his neck. So captivating. 

“Please.” Poe was more than ready for it. “Please, Kylo...”

Even Kylo lavishing attention on his chest was enough to make Poe moan and arch into it. Kylo’s fingers and tongue — how good they felt, how precise. Kylo moved down to his belly, and then towards his shaft — and Poe all but shrieked as Kylo’s mouth engulfed it. 

Kylo’s tongue traced patterns over the head, along the shaft, and Poe couldn’t reach Kylo to  physically coax him and encourage him, though he could moan. “Kylo,” he said, and his husband’s name was music on his lips. “Kylo!” Just saying his husband’s name felt like an exultation. He missed everything about his beloved husband, but that perfect, talented mouth was just one of many things...

”Kylo, you have to stop.”

Kylo raised his head from where he was pleasuring Poe. “Are you all right?”

”I am. Just...” Poe swallowed. “I want to come with you inside me.” Even saying it out loud, he craved the experience — Kylo’s shaft filling him, Poe losing himself in those dilated eyes. 

Kylo softened. “Tell me what you missed, my god of the spring.”

”All of you. Your eyes, your smile, your touch, you, inside me.” Poe shivered pleasantly, thinking of their bodies becoming one, Kylo kissing his skin and calling him the most beautiful, precious man he’d ever seen. “Please, Kylo...”

”Anything.” 

A pillow under Poe’s hips later and a slicking of Kylo’s fingers with scented oil, and Kylo was preparing him. Poe moaned even as his husband’s fingers entered him, and Kylo hissed softly. 

“You’re so tight,” Kylo murmured. “I haven’t been taking good enough care of you.”

”You — oh, Kylo — you always take such good care of me.”

”You deserve it. To be made love to like the king you are.” A mischievous grin crossed Kylo’s face. “You haven’t even touched yourself, have you? Haven’t even put your fingers inside to pretend it was me?”

”I never found time. Besides, my fingers are too small, and you’re so big, so magnificent...”

Kylo practically purred under the praise. “I’m not you — ’’

”Yes. Oh, Kylo...” Poe practically screamed even as Kylo brushed his prostate. “Kylo, oh please, love, I’ve missed you so much...”

Kylo’s voice was tender. “You want me inside you?”

”Yes, please...I need you...”

Kylo kissed him before slicking his shaft with oil. He withdrew his fingers, and Poe moaned, feeling the emptiness before being rewarded by the feeling of Kylo’s magnificent shaft pushing inside him. He was so full, and the realization that he was full after being empty and frustrated and almost mad for Kylo’s touch for six months — he needed more. He couldn’t get enough — he loved Kylo — he was practically rambling his love as Kylo thrust into him. Kylo was stroking him, caressing him, and Poe was undone, begging for more. The wideness and power of Kylo’s thighs, his immense body, every ode to the heat of Poe’s thighs and how good it felt being inside him after six months, their words mingling like a duet, until Poe all but exploded into Kylo’s hand, crying out his name. 

Kylo focused on him, his eyes too full of emotion. Adulation, exultation, like Poe was the altar he worshipped at, before Kylo’s orgasm washed over Poe, filling Poe with his seed.  

They lay together long after their reunion lovemaking had ceased, coming down from their climaxes. Kylo turned to look at his husband. “Welcome home.”

”Yeah.” Poe sighed contentedly. “It’s good to be home.”

They lay together, in the cradle of the underworld. They would have to return to their normal responsibilities, but meanwhile, they had all the time in the world to enjoy the other’s company. 

 


End file.
